Zhuyin
Sora is a male Air Nomad from the new generation of Air Nomads. Being one of the next generation of the growing people, Sora considers himself one of the first pure-blood Air Nomads the world has seen in centuries, and despite his own conflicts with the culture, holds pride in this. A powerful airbender, Sora was often asked to help teach airbending to the younger Air Nomads, a task he did with pride and honor, even before becoming a master. Sora is also revered as a strong spiritual mentor. Sora would later leave his role as an assistant teacher to help in the peace movement of the Air Nomads, and would recieve his well known scars in a mission. Later, due to his conflicting beliefs with the Air Nomad culture and the strictness of it, he would leave prior to recieving his mastery tattoos. Sora, as reknowned as he is, has been called many things through out his life. As a powerful airbender, Sora has been called by his own people as "Sora of the Heavens". Sora's enemies, due to his fast and clean kills on attempts to reclaim lands on soldiers, has been referred to as "The Whispering Wind". Due to his ability to fly, Sora has been called "The One Who is Free", and in the fearful memory that Zaheer caused Sora also began to be called the "Keeper of the Void". The final name Sora is well known for is how he successfully gained the lightning generation ability that the Fire Nation had developed and kept the method secret to outsiders for years, being called most famously "The Lightning Thief". Background Appearance During his time in the Air Nomad culture, Sora wore no hair, having shaved his head as it is the custom for male airbenders to do. Sora possessed large, black eyes, that were contrasted by the life and happiness that one could see in them. Sora wore the typical Air Nomad clothing for a younger airbender like what Aang and Jinora wore, and as he got older, changed to robes more akin to Tenzin's clothing. After leaving the Air Nomads, Sora's attire would change. This attire includes a pair of black pants and fingerless black gloves with a white, form fitting shirt. Over this Sora wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. With his aging, his physical appearance has become more note worthy, being higly in shape with a strong muscle build. Sora also allowed his hair to grow out, being black and kept in a spiked fashion. Unlike most master airbenders, Sora lacks his own tattoos as he left the Air Nomad culture prior to recieving them dispite having the right to get them. Sora also got attack by a gang of benders, and was hit on the right side of his face with a wave of air slices from an airbending mobster, resulting in the scars he is famed for having now. Despite his scarring, Sora is said to be quite handsome by many people. Personality As a child, Sora's personality was similar to that of Aang's, which is the typical personality of most Air Nomad children. This being said, Sora was a happy, fun-loving, naive, and adventurous boy, unburdened by the world and care free as the wind itself. Sora would have deep rooted respect for all living beings, and, at least before leaving the Air Nomad culture, did not eat meat and was a vegetarian. Sora disliked true fighting, but was not above sparring and play fights, revelling in them with all the joy of a child could muster. Sora, even to this day, possesses a love for history and would often find himself in the Northern Air Temple library, reading over many major historical events and remembering them well. It would be here Sora would begin to learn to detach himself, as he read of aheer and his ability of flight, and this would begin splintering his relationship with the Air Nomads, who to this day despise Zaheer. The weary monks feared Sora may learn more from knowledge of Zaheer than mere flight, and eventually adopt his identity as whole. As he grew, Sora became more serous, even intrverted to a degree. He stopped connecting to people as to stop bonds from being born, and to avoid any tether he may find to hold him back from becoming one with the air and entering the void. Despite this, when he was forced to interact, Sora spoke confidently, and to a degree was charming, and possessed a good sense of humor, albeit more dry. Sora's relationship with the Air Nomads finally ended when he was accused of stealing tomes of knowledge from the Council of Elders and of the Head Monk at the Northern Air Temple who suspected Sora due to his admiration of Zaheer, which were actually misplaced and placed in the regular library by other airbenders. With this, Sora was free of all tethers and took flight, finding his own place in Republic City. Here, Sora's kindness is still visible as he often uses his powers to help others, to the point of putting his life endanger to help save people from the growing amount of gangs, such as the successor of the Triple Threat Triad in many ways, the Four Elements Triad, and would recieve his famed facial scars from the strongest airbender in the gang. Sora would later stop being a vegetarian, but still views all life as meaningful, and thanks the animal for its meat before eating. Sora is also noted to strongly like things that he deems cute. Abilities Airbending Born into the Air Nomads revival, Sora was born a gifted airbender and a fast learner on its abilities. Sora would have achieved his mastery tattoos as he mastered all thirty-six tiers of airbending, but left the Air Nomads before he could. Sora's aptitude with air is easily visible, and the man even created new airbending techniques, taking the concept of the "air scooter" created by Avatar Aang, and made it handheld with faster rotating air, turning the novelty technique into a deadly weapon when it is hit into foes. As a master, Sora's skill with airbending was revered as prodigious, being able to fight on-par with strong and powerful masters or against large numbers of opponents, even outright overrunning them with his talent. While normally it takes multiple airbenders, Sora has been seen creating tornadoes single-handedly, even creating F5-level tornadoes with high effort. Sora can also create currents of air strong enough to lift or deflect extremely heavy objects, such as giant stones thrown at him by earthbenders or metal boulders by metalbenders. Sora's skill with air is great, and noted as highly dangerous due to his willingness to kill for his cause. The powerful airbender can also create air shields to defend himself against even the strongest attacks, as well as augment his speed greatly with the power. Using his glider, Sora could control air currents to allow him to fly with the glider, though he later abandons his once trusted glider when he gained the ability of flight. Sora can also bend the air out of the lungs of foes, and circle the air around their head to prevent them from breathing, asphyxiating them with ease. With leaving the Air Nomad culture, Sora has also developed as more forward and aggressive style of airbending that he uses alongside the Nomads' style, and often mixes to together. Sora can also sound by controlling air waves to flow a certain way to create bursts of noise to disorientate foes, and can even even mass amounts of air to cause vibrations that can shatter stone. Flight Based on the teachings of Guru Laghima, Sora meditated and severed his tethers to the earth, achieving this after he severed his ties to the Air Nomads, entering the void and gaining the ability of true flight. With this, Sora abandoned his glider staff, viewing his once trusted tool as obsolete and worthless to him. Sora has demonstrated that the power of flight allows for fast and agile movements, being able to outspeed most people with ease. Sora was also able to gain the ability of the "air sphere", a power once believed to be only achievable by avatars, but with the freedom of flight Sora was able to create the highly destructive, rotating winds that formed a spherical sheild around himself, and use it like a speeding bullet as the air sphere could cut through stone and damage metal easily. Lightning Generation An ability once believed to be exclusive to firebenders, Sora was able to learn the method and recreate it, learning it is not exclusive to firebenders, more that it was developed by firebenders and the method was hidden away to disguise it as exclusive to their people. By separating the yin and yang of his chi, with a calm mind and absence of emotion, Sora would prefrom circular motions with his arms, and allow the two yin and yang chis to slam back together, creating lightning in the process. Sora then guides the lightning, rather than control it, to hit its intended target. Sora, with practice, later gained the ability to create lightning with little motion, just outreaching his arm to fire the blast, making his talent with the stolen art that much greater. Sora can also continually separate his chi's yin and yang and let them slam back together to maintain the charge, allowing Sora to move the charge in a widespread manner. While a powerful user of the art, Sora also fears its use as well, not his use, but usage against him. As such, Sora also learned the ability to redirect lightning as well. Other Skills Sora is an extremely agile and quick, as all airbenders should be, even without bending. He often uses these tactics to get the better of aggressive opponents, angering them and tiring them out, and quickly disposing of them without have to airbend at all. Sora's overall combat style takes advantage of movement, unexpected strikes, and allowing the foe to wear themselves out, making Sora well-known for te difficulty it takes to strike him. Sora once wielded a glider staff. With the combination of airbending and the glider, Sora could take to the skies and fly with great skill. Sora could also use the staff for defensive purposes, such as spinning the staff fastly tohit away incoming attacks, and for offense, using it to augment his airbending with powerful swipes or collecting air around one of the ends of the staff to fire it like a bullet. Sora would later abandon his staff once he gained the ability of flight, deeming the staff as worthless. Sora possesses a strong spirit and powerful life energy. Sora's connection to the spirits is very strong. Sora is able to see spirits who hide their presense away. Sora has the ability of spiritual projection, and can use this ability to scout out an area if he deems it a threat. Sora can also generate blinding light in this form to confuse enemies. Sora can track the energy presence of others and easily track them down, as Sora's spirit can leave his body and go a long distance away. With his spiritual prowness, Sora can also take command of other spirits to attack for him. Through meditation, Sora can enter the Spirit World and freely teleport himself and others to various places in that realm., and can even communicate with others in the real world while his spirit is in the Spirit World Trivia * Sora enjoys relaxing, music, swimming, reading, and training. * Despite being raised as a vegetarian by the Air Nomad monks, after leaving the Air Nomad culture, Sora's favorite foods would become steak and shrimp. Sora also likes bacon and potatoes, and now seems to dislike vegetarian and vegan dishes. * Sora dislikes frogs. * Sora wishes to have an airbending battle with Aang, Zaheer, Tenzin, and Gyatso. * Sora possesses his author's two favorite abilities in the Avatar universe, airbending and lightning generation. Sora was given lightning generation based on how Iroh's explanation was the seperation of yin and yang energies, letting the energies recollide, and then guide to lightning formed by the collision. This lead to his author believing lightning generation is not a firebending mover, rather, a move developed by the firebenders. Quotes * "Like so few have before me, I have entered the void." * (To an opponent) A firebender can be stopped if you place him in an extremely cold area. A earthbender can be stopped if you strand him in the sea. A waterbender can be stopped if you place him in a dry, arid environment. An airbender, though, is special. The only way to keep an airbender away from his weapon, their massive artillery, is to kill them. So come on then, separate me from my element." * "Firebenders really are intelligent beings, even being able to harness lightning. Lightning is a fierce power, and the ability to generate it was developed by them. Separating one's chi into yin and yang, and allowing them to slam back together with such a force it generates electricity. It is a power they kept secret for generations, to the point it was believed only they could have such a skill, hiding away its method to the outside world. But... unfortunately for them, time moved on faster than they could hide it, and its methods became more accessible to the outside's eye. Many look at the power and admire it, but I did more than admire. I learned the power, as an airbender, master of spirituality, could just as easily achieve the separation of yin and yang, giving me the power once revered as the firebenders' greatest technique, making it mine as well." Category:Air Nomad Category:Airbender